parttimeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Shogo
Shogo is the leader of the crime organization, S.H.O.G.O. as well as the main antagonist of Part-Time Ninja. Biography Shogo was born in Folsom, California where he developed a taste of saying "Hella". After realizing that Southern California was better than Northern California, he decided to emigrate to Palace Verdes in the 1st grade alone. He was subsequently bullied for not having parents, and decided to create a tight knit group of kids to help alleviate the bullying. This group later became S.H.O.G.O., an international crime organization. After stealing Yugioh Cards and Doctor Grips at Soledad Elementary School, Shogo resold them on the black market. During his formative years, he was able to sell counterfeit Pokemon cards, as well as get other people to work for him for almost free. After realizing his powers, he went out and bought a suit with all the contraband he obtained. Part-Time Ninja Shogo's organization was originally thwarted by Andrew when Andrew was able to gravely injure Jeremy Lin. This led to a considerable loss of money, and angered Shogo. Han was shot by Shogo's cohort Toni after this, but survived and went undercover as a member of the Clown Syndicate. After realizing the immediate dangers of having a ninja affect his plans, he called an emergency meeting with his cross town rival, Jeremiah. While in this meeting, Shogo gets a call from Thief telling him that the purse was stolen. This angers Shogo even more, agitating him to reluctantly agree on a deal with Jeremiah. Shogo is seen enjoying food at Inka Wasi with Steubs. At the Oda Brothers Party, Shogo is performing with 5 Guys in a Bathroom. When he hears that Andrew is there, he sends Santiago out to attack him and cause a commotion. This leads to Andrew's eviction of the party. After the time skip, Shogo goes to iBerries with V and Julio. He tells Andrew that Kristen is kidnapped, and Andrew chases after him. In actuality, Kristen is on a date with Shogo, since she believes that Andrew stood her up after their last date. Shogo on the other hand, is trying to use Kristen to get close to Andrew in order to beat him up one on one. Shogo talks to Andrew about him joining him at S.H.O.G.O., but Andrew declines the request by trying to assault Shogo. This leads to Shogo to call upon Honda and Toyota, who stall Andrew enough to allow Shogo to escape with Kristen. After Shogo finally gets Andrew to meet him at his warehouse, he leaves Kristen in the car and goes to the separate location with his personal driver, Philips. During the final altercation, Shogo easily defeats Andrew. When Andrew is unconscious, he begins to realize how important everyone is. He immediately is woken up by the adrenaline and knocks out Shogo. During the post-credits scene, Shogo is seen on the floor rolling over. It is implied that Andrew didn't kill Shogo because it didn't matter anymore whether he was alive or dead. Trivia * Shogo was one of the first characters casted, and was actually there throughout the several reiterations before the final cut. * Shogo is both the name of the main antagonist as well as the actor that plays him, Shogo Komiyama. * Originally Shogo wore casual clothing, but was changed to proper attire after realizing that it would make him seem more menacing and threatening to Andrew's simple garb. * Shogo was invited to proofread the first draft of Part-Time Ninja. Quotes Shogo: "Who ate all the sausages?" Shogo: "Soo, Kristen, you know you mind covering it? Money has been tight recently. And all these associates I have to pay and Philly your'e done with your food right?" Shogo: "Your'e nothing but a loser." Category:Characters